


Vaguely Sauntering Downward

by Dollie_la_Cruz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Human Relationships, Bad Puns, Custody Arrangements, F/M, Fallen Angels, Good Omens References, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollie_la_Cruz/pseuds/Dollie_la_Cruz
Summary: "Yes. But the moon's light is a cold one. She stands at a distance, lit only by her missing love." Simeon said sadly, shaking his head."My mom always said the moon was memory, so it makes sense that she reflects." The young woman smiled softly, eyeing the pale light as it cut through the darkness."I have been alive since the dawn of time and yet - never once did I think of that."What if the second human was sent to Purgatory Hall and not the House of Lamentation? What if it were the angels - and not the devils - that she became close to? What if one of those angels was willing to risk everything to be with her?[ Purgatory Hall AU ]
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Vaguely Sauntering Downward

**Author's Note:**

> I got thinking about this the other day and went looking for a fic based on it, but couldn't find any.  
> So I had to write it myself. Simeon and Luke are relatively under unappreciated characters and I hope this does them some justice.  
> Also, yeah  
> the title is a Good Omens reference.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante finds herself in the Devildom, surrounded by demons and a prince - thankfully, she's thrust into the company of angels. But are they what she thought they would be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start by saying thank you for taking a chance on this fic! Simeon really doesn't get explored much in-game and being an undateable, I wanted to look more into why Simeon was chosen to go to the Devildom. He's a mystery I want to unravel, so here we go. The MC in this fic is named Dante Hale (because I read classic lit) and she's a Wiccan.

_**S**_ he should have known it was going to be a weird day. Dante had woken up on her back, found her calender on the floor and her clocks set on military time. To make things stranger, she'd found a little card in her mailbox from an anonymous person saying they were eager to see her. Her step mom had left another message on the machine, asking if she was coming for dinner. No, she definitely was not. Dante was trying to get away from her dad and that insufferable life coach he married, not run back to them.

These were strange enough occurrences on there own so she had affixed her sachet around her neck before setting off for college. She was feeling some bad mojo today and didn't want to get in trouble. 

It happened about half an hour after she left her apartment. One minute, Dante was sitting at the bus stop, staring intently at her phone and the next, she had looked up to find herself in what looked like a courtroom surrounded by strange men. The one seated as the chief judge spoke first.

"Welcome to the Devildom, Dante." He was a large, tawny haired young man who looked no older that Dante herself. He seemed to notice her panic and confusion, as he continued with "Oh. Pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we? Well, that's understandable. You've only just arrived, after all." He examined her quietly, seemingly satisfied with what he saw. "As a human, it will probably take awhile for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom."

Dante breathed quietly.

"Um . . . The Devildom?" She asked, glancing around the dark room worriedly. 

"Yes, exactly. The Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent." He seemed pleased with your response. "I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom." 

Suddenly, your gaze was shifted out the window as he guided you to it.

"This is the royal academy of Diavolo, though we just call it RAD." Diavolo explained, beaming with pride. "You're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I'm the president of said council."

This was certainly a lot to take in and Dante was only growing more confused by the moment. Finally, though, she blurted out her burning question.

"Why am I here?" 

A dark haired young man stepped up beside Diavolo.

"I will explain everything."

"Dante, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He is also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man . . . and not just in title, I assure you." Dante could have sworn he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Beyond that, he's also my most trusted friend." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo."

Oh, they were totally fucking. 

"Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours, I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Dante." Lucifer continued.

"On behalf of _all_ the students?" Dante asked.

"Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step towards this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange program. We've sent to of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we're welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. So I take it you've already put two and two together at this point. **You've** been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. **You are our newest exchange student**. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks you receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom." Lucifer went on. Dante was starting to get it.

"Write a paper?" Just because she understood, that didn't mean that she was happy with it. 

"I am not telling you to write a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy." Dante frowned.

"Don't glare at me like that. It's not like we're going to abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom." As if on cue, a tanned young man came into the assembly hall looking slightly out of sorts. 

"My deepest apologies - I lost Luke on the way and he needed to be calmed down. Is this the human?" Dante wasn't sure how she felt about being referred to as 'the human' but it was better than any alternative she could think of. 

"Yes." Lucifer nodded.

"Thank the lord. My name is Simeon. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Dante." She nodded politely, smiling. 

"Simeon and Luke are our Celestial guests. You will be staying with them in Purgatory Hall." The demon went on, glancing at Simeon. 

"Have you given her a D.D.D yet?" Simeon asked.

"I was just about to. This little device will be your lifeline here in the Devildom. You can search the net, chat and call with it."

"So, like a cell phone. " Dante said. Simeon shrugged. 

"If you have no further questions, you can go get yourself settled in. " Diavolo said, nodding good-naturedly. 

"I can handle it from here." Simeon assured them. 

"Good. I hope you enjoy your time with us and feel to message either of us if you need assistance." Diavolo smiled.

Once the assembly hall was behind them, Simeon gave her a jovial smile. 

"Hopefully, that wasn't too . . .I want to say 'daunting' but I fear you'd think I was mocking you. " He said, chuckling. 

"I've heard it my whole life. I'm used to it." She answered. 

"Still. It'd be nice if we could enjoy our time here. Even if it's not like the Celestial Realm." Simeon's voice was suddenly melancholy. Dante was only confused for a moment, before nodding. 

"It must be an adjustment, coming from the Celestial Realm to this." She said, following him through the large door. 

"Simeon! Is that our human?" A childlike voice, followed by running down the stairs. A small, blonde figure was fast approaching them.

"Whoa, Luke. Slow down." Simeon chuckled. "This is Dante." The brunette girl gave a smile.

"You must be Luke." She said, extending a hand to shake. He took it with gusto, nearly hammering her arm off.

"It's pleasant to meet you." Luke answered. "Have you met the other human, Solomon?"

"Not yet. What's he like?" Dante was curious about the other human. Would he want to hang out? Would he want to do human things with her? She didn't know if she'd love that or hate it.

"He's a warlock. And I've jeard he's quite a mysterious fellow." Simeon explained. "But we can talk more over lunch - I'm sure Dante will want to get settled in her room and rest." Luke seemed disappointed, but assured her that he had already made note of her dietary restrictions and would make that night's dinner suit her pallet. 

It was only when Dante got up to the room assigned to her that she realized she had only the clothes on her back. On the wardrobe hung a school uniform, with a dark blazer and green dress shirt. Inside that was a charcoal coloured skirt that she had no doubt would meet her knees. On the floor by the door were a set of perfectly sized black Keds. All in all, it reminded her of a military school uniform and that made her shudder. How strict was this RAD?

Dante fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. If she was staying here for a year, well. Who was going to pay her bills, water her plants? A chill ran through her.

Who was going to take care of her ferrets?! She stood up, ready to head out to speak to that prince about going to get her beloved pets when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal a strange young man holding her ferret cage.

"I believe these boys belong to you?" He said, setting them on the dresser. 

"Kodo! Podo!" Dante tried not to squeal. She was extraordinarily relieved they were here. "How did you find them?" She asked. 

"The demon who took over your apartment called me and me to return them to you. Said it didn't feel right keeping them from you." He explained. 

"Thank you." Dante said, extending a hand. "You must be Solomon." His hand breezed past yours and went for the satchel on her chest.

"You must be Wiccan. How adorable." He mused, twirling the small pouch.

"I will curse your entire bloodline, Warlock." She snipped.

"Guess I just won't have kids." Silence fell between them for a tense moment, before Dante gave a laugh. 

"I'm just fucking with you, thanks for bringing my boys." She said, smiling. 

"You're very welcome. I should go, those demons need someone to reign the chaos in." Solomon nodded, before exiting her room. Dante opened the cage and gently stroked Kodo's little head. 

"Hi boys. How are you doing?" She murmured, smiling softly. "I'll bring you some treats in a bit, OK?" 

When she began to smell food cooking, she began to make her way down stairs with her sketchbook. She would normally be in the college cafeteria working on her art right now, but seeing as she was suddenly in a whole new world, she would fall back on her art. The most frustrating part was that thanks to the near constant darkness, it was almost impossible to find natural light. She didn't know how she'd adjust to that. 

She plopped herself down on a couch in the den and turned to a blank canvas. What to draw? There were so many new things around her and while she could focus on any of them, she mostly drew people. She had been in still life class in college and she wondered if RAD provided any art classes. 

Dante really hoped so. She didn't know how she would stay sane without a creative outlet. She wondered how weird it would be if she drew one of her new roommates. Almost instinctively, she began outlining his features, the straight jaw and pointed chin. 

She brushed her hair out of her face and stared at the outline. It was basic, for sure, but didn't feel as though it captured his essence somehow. She'd only seen him for about thirty minutes, even if she was in close proximity. 

Dante debated asking him to come sit with her when she heard hushed voices in the kitchen. 

"Solomon said she practiced magic too - I wonder if they would help you." Luke said quietly. 

"I don't see the need to involve her in my predicament." Simeon replied. "Besides, Dante will have enough on her plate without shouldering the responsibility of my failings."

"She seems so nice, maybe - "

"Luke, please. I will not put an innocent life in jeopardy to save my . . ." He trailed off, suddenly aware that the soft scratchings of her pencil had ceased. "You know it is rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Dante." 

Even in the den, she could sense his disapproval and discouragement. Whatever trouble he was in was something he wasn't willing to share with her and she couldn't fault him for that.

She just hoped that it wasn't serious enough to drag her down with him.


End file.
